Malibu Mall Madness
by MissDisneyLover
Summary: Unexpected Tornado warning? Trapped inside a mall with a possible killer? How will the gang hadle this one? Contains Jiley and Loliver
1. The Tornado and the lockdown

**Lilly Miley, Jake and Oliver were on summer vacation. They were four friends with a long summer ahead of them, in Malibu. Miley had just thrown a huge summer party, and it was definitely a success. But this time, there is something else in store for them…**

**Miley Stewart woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs being cooked. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and made her way downstairs. **

"Good morning, daddy!" She said in a very happy voice.

"Morning, bud! You seem cheerful, today. I guess it's because your party was such a success!"

"Well, duh! Everyone's talking about it! Everyone but Amber and Ashley, who weren't there! I can tell this is going to be a great summer…"

"I'm sure it will be, bud. Now, eat your breakfast and you can head on over to Lille's- she called this morning saying the two of you guys should meet at her place and head on over to the mall."

"Sounds great!"

**Miley quickly gulped down her breakfast and headed over to Lillie's. When she got there, she saw that Oliver was there as well. **

Oliver's POV:

Wow, Miley's party was awesome. That final song Lilly and I danced, to, that was just great. I've never really been a fan of Chris Brown, but since the final song Lilly and I danced to was 'With You', I've actually become a fan of his music.

"Hey Miles!" I greeted, glad to see her. Lilly did the same.

"I tried calling Jake this morning to ask him to come to the mall with us, but he wasn't answering his phone." I wonder why Jake didn't answer. Maybe Miley knew.

"Oh, I thought he'd already be at Lillie's. Well, maybe he's busy. I know my Jacky; he'll call us as soon as he can." Well, I guess Miley doesn't know what Jake's up too, either.

"So, I guess the three of us should just head to the mall-" Lilly stopped in the middle of her sentence and glanced at the window. Whoa- there was a storm coming! Suddenly the fluffy white clouds that were spread out on the clear blue sky had come together and had turned grey. The sky was completely covered by dull, grey clouds.

"Well, I guess there's a storm coming. We'd better check the weather channel to see if any thunder or lightning will be involved..." I quickly grabbed the remote and flipped to the weather channel. Well, good news is there will only be a little bit of thunder and lightning, and then it will all clear up by 2:00. Right now, it was 12:30. As soon as I turned off the TV, Lilly's mom came into the living room.

"You guys, that storm looks pretty bad out there, so why don't I drive you guys to the mall?"

Of course we said yes, because I don't think anybody wanted to walk outside in the pouring rain.

Miley's POV:

I wonder what Jake could be up to? I'm surprised he hasn't called me.

-Miley's Cell Rings-

"Hey Jacky! Where are you? Oh, your at the mall? Uh huh, oh, I see! Well, Lilly's mom is driving us there right now, and we'll be there in about 5 minutes. Ya, I know! This is some weird weather! …Love you to, bye!"

"Miles, is that Jake who just called you?" Lilly seemed to be looking at Oliver even though she was asking _me_ a question…

"Yeah, Lils. He said that he left for the mall as soon as it opened this morning because he had to buy something important."

**Lilly's mom dropped**** off Miley, Lilly and Oliver at the mall. They soon found Jake and decided to grab a quick bite to eat and then visit the arcade. But something very strange was about to happen, and none of them saw it coming… **

Lilly's POV:

Today's the day, Lilly! You can do it. You have to tell Oliver how you feel. Okay, well, maybe not right now, he's seems to be busy playing some video game… yes! He's finished playing! Ok, I'm going to do it; I'm going to tell Oliver how I really feel.

"Oliver, can I talk to you alone for just a secon-" GREAT. JUST GREAT. The moment I'm about to tell Oliver that I like him; I hear the loudest crash of thunder I've ever heard. Enough to throw almost everyone in the arcade on the ground! Well, at least I fell right beside Oliver. But, the weather really started acting up… thunder and lightning came crashing down, the rain started pouring harder, it started to get very windy… What the heck was going on? It was 1:45 and the weather channel said the weather would clear up by 2:00! I could see the expressions on everyone's faces in the arcade, everyone looked scared…

**Everyone in the Malibu Mall was frightened and had no idea about what was going on, until they heard a loud speaker come on and start ****giving instructions; Attention, everybody inside the Malibu Mall, attention. The weather is very bad outside, and we have received warning that a Tornado will be coming near this area. Please, remain calm. All exits have been locked for your safety. We are now in lockdown mode. Please remain where you are, and do not attempt to leave the mall. I repeat we are in lockdown mode due to a Tornado warning. We do not know when the weather will dye down, and until then we will remain in lockdown mode. Please listen for further instructions, and until then please remain where you are.**

* * *

Please review! I'll right the next chapter as fast as I can and then upload it.


	2. You know the drill now let's get out!

Miley's POV:

Ok, so were stuck in a mall. It's alright Miley, stay calm… it's okay… WHAT AM I SAYING? WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! THIS IS MY LAST MOMENT ON EARTH! NO MORE HANNAH MONTANA! IT'S ALL GOING TO BE OVER!

**Jake saw Miley, and observed her for a while. She had an unusual expression on her face, like she was being hypnotised… and then she slowly started to rock back and forth. Her eyes started to water, and a tear slowly made it's way down her check. That's when Jake knew he had to do something…**

Jake's POV:

Why does Miley look so…?

"Miley, Miley! Its okay, everything's going to be alright… Shhh… it's okay, calm down…"

Poor Miles! Good thing she has me to hold her. This is just perfect, I have Miley in my arms, we all cozy and cuddly… Wait, what am I saying? Were locked in a _mall_! Well, at least I have Miley here with me…

Oliver's POV:

Great, now I feel like I'm the only one who's not holding a girl here! Jake and Miley look so perfect together. I wish Lilly and me were that way. Wait, this is my chance! If I show Lilly how great of a guy I can be, then when this is all over, Lilly and I will walk out of this mall a couple! But, how do I ask her? And, I wonder what she was going to say to me earlier, before all _this_ happened… Wait, that's not important, what I need to do right now is get closer to Lilly and comfort her, just like Jake is doing to Miley. I can do this. I can do this…

"Lilly-"

**Just as Oliver was about to get closer to Lilly, an announcement came over the speaker system, once again. **

**Attention, attention! We have just become aware of a very serious issue. Somebody has entered the mall. I repeat; an unknown person has just entered the Malibu Mall! The mall security had locked all doors so that no one could enter or exit, yet an unknown person has entered the mall. We do not know who this person is or what there intentions are or where his or her current whereabouts are, but encase of emergency, we have called the police. Due to the weather, the police will not arrive for another hour oh so. Until then, do not attempt to leave the mall. Please remain where you are. If we see anybody wandering around, we will assume you are the person who broke into the mall, so do not wander around. If you see anybody wandering around, please inform the nearest mall employee so he or she can call us.**

SOMEBODY IS IN THE MALL? Okay, now I'm seriously freaking out. Enough with trying to get with Lilly, right now, I have to think about _all_ of us. There's just one problem… I have absolutely no idea what to do. Oh yeah, and there's a chance that a psycho is loose in the mall. No worries though, we'll all get through this, we'll be fine… I hope.

* * *

"You guys!" **Miley** **whispered,** "Listen. I know were all in a tough situation right now, but we _have_ to stick together, no matter what! I mean, they don't know who entered the mall, and it doesn't mean whoever entered is a murderer or something, it's just, I'm worried for all of us. Especially Jake. I mean, I know you're pretty good at keeping a low profile, but what if whoever entered the mall, well, is a psycho, I just don't how they'll react when they see a celebrity trapped in the mall!"

"Miles, I can defend myself. Don't worry about me! And your right, I am good at keeping a low profile, so I probably won't even be noticed! I mean there are tons of people in this mall."

"Ya, Miley, chill! I think if you should be worried about anyone it should be yourself! I saw you freaking out just a few minutes ago…" **Oliver felt a bit bad about what he said afterwards, considering Lilly, Jake and especially Miley were giving him dirty looks.**

"Oh ya, well, your just upset because an announcement came on right before you were about to make your _move-_"

**Oliver became silent after what Miley had said. He looked over at Jake, who he thought he could trust to not go and tell Miley about how he liked Lilly. And Lilly, well, she was just confused.**

"Oliver, what move? What is Miley talking about?"

"It's um, nothing Lilly."

**As the four friends sat there in silence, many things were going through their mind. For Miley, it was weather it was safe for Jake to be in this situation. For Jake, it was feeling bad about telling Miley that Oliver liked Lilly. And for Oliver, well, he was just trying to hold himself back from punching Jake. As for Lilly, she just wanted to know what 'move' Oliver was trying to make. And on top of everything, the power went out. Making everything pitch black. The scary part was when it happened; all anyone could hear was the shrieking coming from others because no one could see anything. **

* * *

Miley's POV:

Ok, things could not get any worse. Aside from the Tornado happening outside and some person who could be a mass murderer breaking into the mall, now the power is out! And since the power is out and we don't know how long that will be for, meaning we also can't hear any announcements on the speaker system, we have got to do something about this… and I think I know what.

* * *

"Okay, you guys, here me out. I know you can't see me right now, but, please listen. I've got a plan. We're all hungry, thirsty and I don't know about you guys, but I've seriously got to use the bathroom. And since the power is out, we can't even here any announcements! Meaning that we might not be updated on what's going on for hours. If we stay here, whoever broke into the mall might… well, you know, come _find _us, and I don't want that to happen, especially because of Jake being here. And since everything is pitch black, if we leave the arcade, we won't be seen, meaning we can make a run for it, and we won't be mistaken for the person who broke into the mall. So I say, let's get out of here! Who's with me?"

**Everyone considered what Miley said****, and Lilly finally broke the silence.**

"Okay, Miles, I like your idea. Just one thing… we can't go outside! Its way to dangerous to step out in the middle of a Tornado. So, we have to stay inside. But, it doesn't mean we'll stay cooped up in the arcade, we'll make out way to the washrooms first, and then we can go to the food court, and if were quiet enough we can get something to eat. We just need some light…"

"Your right, Lilly," **Oliver whispered, **"We just have to find some light. I think about two flashlights will do. And I think I know where to get them… see, right now, were in the arcade. Near the back of the arcade, there's a door to a storage room. Maybe we can get some flashlights from there!"

"Good thinking, Oliver." **Jake finally decided to speak. **"Okay, so we've got a plan. We quickly and quietly, without bumping into people, tiptoe to the back of the arcade where the door to the storage room is. We grab our flashlights, and we should only turn them on once we get out of the arcade and are sure there aren't people around. Then, we make our first stop to the washroom. Then, to the food court. If at any time the power goes back on or a back up generator kicks in, we hide to the nearest place where we won't be seen. And if at any time anybody spots us with the flashlights, we turn them off and quickly walk away. Ok guys, let's do this."

**They ran over the plan one more time, and once everyone knew exactly what to do, they made there way to the back of the arcade.**

* * *

Haha! I really love how this turned out. Please review and go to the next chapter if you want to know what happens next. 


	3. Lilly and Oliver's realization

**Miley, Lilly Jake and Oliver had made it to the back of the arcade, where the door to the storage room was. They successfully found their flashlights, and had made their first stop to the washrooms. Although things were going good, especially considering they were lucky enough to be in the washrooms alone without anyone hiding in ****any stalls, Oliver and Jake had some things they needed to discuss…**

"Jake, I thought I could trust you."

"Oliver, I'm sorry!"

"How could you do this to me? I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the girl I love!"

"WHOA, you _love_ Lilly?"

Oliver remained quiet.

"Oliver, if it makes you feel any better, Miley told me that Lilly confessed that she liked you."

"…What?"

"Lilly likes you! She told Miley! Miley told me!"

"Ok, well, we like each other, she just doesn't know it. Great. This is helpful…"

"Oliver, I know you told me you like Lilly, and I'm sorry for telling Miley. But she also told me that Lily likes you! This is your chance, man! Grab it while you can!"

"JAKE, I'm not a movie star, okay? Girls don't exactly adore my looks or charming personality as much as they do for you!"

"Oliver, I'm sorry! What more can I do?"

"You know what, Jake? You've already created enough crap for me to deal with. Everyone knows Lilly and I like each other, except for Lilly!"

"Oliver, you're over reacting."

"I love Lilly, Jake, I really do. I know I'm blowing this out of proportion, I just don't think I can go through another day with the two of us being just… '_Friends_' when I know we could be so much more."

"Oliver, I get it. You and Lilly like each other, but Lilly doesn't know that. You're too scared to break the news to her, because things may not work out and it could ruin your friendship. But don't worry; Miley and I will come up with another plan!"

"What do you mean by _another_ plan?"

"Long story. Let's just meet Lilly and Miley outside so we can head to the food court. You tend to get grumpy when you're hungry."

**Once Oliver and Jake met up with Lilly and Miley outside the washrooms, they made there way to the food court.**** They ended up being very lucky, because no one was hiding in the cafeteria!**

* * *

Lilly's POV:

I know right now I should be thankful that we have access to food… but, for some reason, I just wish I was back in the arcade right beside Oliver. I have to admit, we were sitting pretty close to each other. But we could have been closer, just like Jake and Miley were. Wait- what if Oliver's 'move' was trying to get closer to me! That's what Miley meant! UGH! Stupid, stupid Lilly! Even Miley could see that he was trying to get closer to me and I couldn't! Wait, how could Miley see that he was trying to get closer to me? I mean, it wasn't that obvious! What if Miley knows something she's not telling me…?

"Miley, may I have a word with you?" I asked impatiently. I needed to know weather or not she knew Oliver liked me.

"Lilly, come on! Jake and Oliver found a pizza in the oven of a bakery and it's fully cooked! The power must have gone out before it could burn! It's still warm!"

"MILEY, THIS IS IMPORTANT."

"Fine… what is it?" **Lilly and Miley walked further away from the guys so they couldn't be heard.**

"Miley, I want an honest answer. Is there something about Oliver that you're not telling me?"

"What? No, of course not! You're crazy! Uh, why would you say that?"

"Miley, your sweating, and giggling. You're lying to me, and I know it. You always do this when you're lying!"

"No I don't!"

"Miley, this is like a replay of you on the Colin Lasider show!"

"Oh, okay fine! Lilly, you're not supposed to know this… but Oliver like's you."

"…Really?"

"Yep. Oliver told Jake, and Jake told me. You two like each other."

**Lilly was speechless for a while, but then, she finally broke the silence. **

"Does Oliver know I like him?"

"Well… knowing Jake he probably blabbed."

"You know, I'm really angry at you. You told Jake that I liked Oliver even when I told you not to tell him. Then, when you figure out that Oliver likes me you don't tell me. Consider yourself lucky, Miley. I'm so glad that Oliver likes me that I decided I'm not going to hold this against you."

"Gee, thanks Lils! Now, let's get some pizza. And after that, I'll come up with another plan to get you and Oliver together!"

"What do you mean by _'another' _plan?"

"Uh, never mind! Come to think of it I think I've done enough planning. Let's get some pizza!"

* * *

**Lilly and Miley met up with Jake and Oliver. Lilly took a seat right beside Oliver. For a few seconds, she just looked at Oliver ****and smiled. Oliver smiled back. And for the first time, the two realized they were truly meant for each other.**

"You guys… I sort of feel bad eating a pizza I know none of us paid for. It's kind of like we stole it." **Miley said, feeling a bit guilty.**

"Don't worry Miles; I left a twenty dollar bill on the counter of the kitchens bakery." **As Jake was about to take another bite out of his pizza, he suddenly remembered something, **"That reminds me! After I took out the twenty dollar bill and put it on the counter, I left my wallet there, too! I need to go and get it. I'll be right back."

* * *

**Jake went back to the bakery and found his wallet right where he left it. But just as he was about to leave, the police arrived, and caught Jake off guard. **

"Son, put your hands behind your back! You're under arrest! Whatever you say may be used against you…"

"No, no! I just left my wallet in this bakery! I swear! I went to get it! Please don't arrest me! I didn't break in!

"Wait a minute- aren't you that Jake Ryan kid? The one from 'Zombie High'?"

"Yes, I am, sir!"

"My daughter loves you! Say, can I get a few autographs?"

"Well, I don't know about that… I thought I was under _'arrest'_?

"Sign a few autographs, and none of will ever happened."

"Deal."

**Luckily, Jake made his way out of that one. As soon as he got back to the others, he told them that the police had arrived, so they ran back to the arcade, ditched the flashlights, and pretended that they were there their the whole time. The power turned back on a few minutes later, so the police made an announcement through the speaker system.**

'**This is the Malibu County Police reporting. We have not been able to find who had entered the mall. We will assume that whoever it was had no intention of harming anyone. The weather has cleared outside, and the Tornado has died, and luckily no harm was caused. You are now all free to go home, or remain in the mall. That is all, thank you.'**

* * *

Oliver's POV:

Wow. This has been one crazy day… I'm glad everyone's alright though. But, there's one thing I know I need to do before the day is done, and it's involving Lilly. I mean, the way she was smiling at me at the food court… I know we can take our relationship to the next level.

-Oliver's cell phone rings-

"Hey mom! Yes, I'm fine. Ya, Lilly, Miley and Jake are okay, too. …Actually mom, I think I'm going to stick around here for a while. They're doing a news segment here? Oh, you're right; actually they're approaching Jake right now. Love you to, mom. Bye!" News reporters? Jake had better say that he wasn't trapped alone! I'd like to get my fifteen minutes of fame…

**Jake spoke to the reporters about the Tornado and the person who supposedly broke into the mall and how he felt about it. And of course, he mentioned he wasn't alone. Miley, Oliver and Lilly were also in the interview. **

* * *

"Well, I'm exhausted!" **Miley said.** "I think I'm going to head home. Do you guys want to come to my place?"

"I don't think I can stay over at your place, my mom called me before the interview and sounded pretty worried about everything that happened today. But, I could always walk you home!" **Jake said, glancing at Miley with a smile.**

"Lilly, Oliver, what about you guys?"

"Actually, Miles," **Oliver said, looking at Lilly,** "I think I'm going to stick around here for a while."

"…Me too." **Lilly said with a faint smile on her face.**

**Once Jake and Miley left, Olive glanced at Lilly, unsure of what to say. They stayed silent for a while, until Oliver finally knew what to say.**

"Lilly, I love you."

* * *

Please review and visit the final chapter!


	4. The Park

"Lilly, I know you know all of this already, because well, I told Jake, Jake told Miley, Miley told you- but I can't help but feel that we haven't really spoken about this to each other."

"Oliver, Miley only said that you liked me. She never said that you _loved _me."

**Oliver's face turned red. His eyes started to water. Lilly had never seen Oliver cry, and he knew he had to run before he started to bawl in front of Lilly.**** Oliver ran as fast as he could and didn't look back. He ran until he reached a small park near his house. When he and Lilly were children, sometime's they'd go there and watch the sunset together. But Lilly was too clever for him, as she easily knew where he was.**

"We haven't been here in a while." **Lilly said from behind Oliver, who was sitting on a bench in the park. Lilly quickly sat beside him.**

"Oliver. I love you, too." **Surprisingly, Oliver hadn't cried, like he thought he would. He didn't cry over the girl he was madly in love with because he thought she didn't love him back. As Oliver ran to the park, he realized something; it didn't matter weather or not Lilly loved him back, because he'd always love her, no matter what.**

"Oliver I love you."

"Lilly, I heard you."

"So, um, do you think we need to talk about this? I mean you were right when you said we hadn't really spoken about this to each other…"

"Lilly, there's only one thing I want to do right now."

**Oliver smiled at Lilly, and slowly leaned towards her and kissed her****, like he'd wanted to do for a long while. After that, they watched the sunset together. Finally; after everything they'd been through, they were finally **_**together. **_

**

* * *

****I**** really love how I ended this story. Loliver is such a cute couple, they're totally growing on me. Anyways, ****PLEASE ****review this chapter, because reviews are what keep me writing. Although I don't get a lot of them, the ones I do get are really nice and I appreciate all of them. And don't worry, because I'll right more stories about Lilly, Oliver, Jake and Miley, the summer isn't over for them. You can also suggest some idea's for my future stories in your reviews. And lastly, please check out my other FanFic, the summer party. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
